Blind Date
by coconutberry
Summary: Oneshot. Blossom goes on a blind date and is paired with...Brick! Will there be love?


_**A/N: Hey, this is my first fanfiction, so don't judge too harshly.** _

"Blind Date"

"Are you guys sure about this?" Blossom asked her friends as they led her down the street. Of all places she could be on a Saturday night, this was the last place she wanted to be.

"Of course!" exclaimed Sarah, Blossom's generic teenage friend. "This guy is, like, totally perfect for you!"

"Yeah," said Kelly, Blossom's other generic friend. "When you see him, you'll totally understand why you guys would make the cutest couple!"

Blossom sighed. She really had no interest in boys or dating, but her friends insisted that she had to go on a blind date with some guy who she didn't even know. She wondered why she even hung out with girls like that anyway. They had nothing in common with her.

"So what is this guy like?" asked Blossom.

"Well..." said Sarah, trying to think of something about the 'mystery man'. "He's really hot!"

"Yeah!" Kelly exclaimed. "He's a total hunk!"

Blossom rolled her eyes. How typical. "What school does he go to?" Blossom asked, hoping to find out something that would be of use to her.

"I dunno," said Kelly.

"Who cares?!" giggled Sarah.

Blossom sighed again. She could tell that this night was going to be terrible.

Suddenly, the girls stopped in front of a restaurant. Kelly and Sarah looked up at the sky. Blossom looked too, unsure of what she should be looking for.

"I wonder where he is," said Kelly, sounding concerned. "We told him to be here at 7:00..."

"Does this mean the date is off?" Blossom asked eagerly. She hoped so. She really wanted to go to the library before it closed.

"Of course not, silly," said Sarah. "He'll show up, just be patient."

"Guys, look!" exclaimed Kelly, pointing up at the sky. Blossom looked up and, to her horror, saw a red streak, led by a tall silhouette. The streak and silhouette came closer and brighter and then, just as suddenly as it had appeared, the streak was gone. But the girls had turned their attention from the sky to the boy who was now standing next to them.

He was tall, about 6'0", and had large red eyes. His hair was orange and shaggy, and was mostly covered by a red baseball cap worn backwards. He looked about sixteen years old; the same age as Blossom. In fact, nearly everything about him was the same as Blossom, from the orange hair to the look of horror and disgust upon seeing his blind date.

"Blossom, I want you to meet Brick!" said Kelly cheerfully. "He's your blind date! Oh, isn't he just perfect, Blossom?! I knew as soon as I saw him that he was your true love!"

"P-p-perfect?!" sputtered Blossom. "Don't you know who he is?! He's a Rowdyruff Boy!!"

"I know!" said Sarah. "He's a bad boy! That's just what you need, Blossom! A bad boy, to bring some excitement and danger into your life!"

Brick gagged as Blossom stared at her so called friends with an expression of anger and disbelief on her face. "Why would you guys do this to me?!" Blossom demanded. "I thought you were my friends! Why would you pair me with one of my worst enemies?!"

"Yeah," said Brick, the shock of being paired with Blossom finally wearing off. "You promised I would get a girl that was hot, not this ugly nerd!"

Blossom glared daggers at Brick. "You take that back," she growled.

Brick smirked. "Make me," he said in a mocking tone.

Blossom stepped towards Brick, getting ready to make an attack, when Sarah stepped between them. "Stop fighting!" she shouted. Brick and Blossom stopped glaring at each other for a moment and looked at her.

"Come on, guys," said Sarah. "For one night, can't you settle your differences and go on this date?"

"Yeah!" said Kelly. "Who knows? Maybe you two are, like, totally meant for each other, and you'll fall in love!" She smiled and sighed dreamily at the idea of the two of them falling in love. Sarah smiled dreamily too. "I wish I could find my true love…" she gushed.

Blossom and Brick looked disgusted. "No!" shouted Blossom. "I'm not going on a date with him! I didn't even want to go on this stupid date to begin with! I could be doing a lot more important things than being here with him!"

"Yeah, and me and my brothers could commit all kinds of crime tonight..." Brick said with a smirk on his face. He smirked more when he saw Blossom glare the nastiest glare possible at him.

"Please, you guys, just one date??" begged Kelly. "You don't ever have to go on another one ever again! Just this once, please!"

Blossom sighed and looked at Brick. He looked back with an equally annoyed expression on his face. Kelly and Sarah watched them with desperate, pleading expressions on their face.

Blossom looked down, defeated. "Fine, I'll go on the stupid date," she muttered. Kelly and Sarah smiled gleefully and turned to Brick, who looked shocked and confused. "Fine," Brick sneered. Kelly and Sarah cheered happily.

"Awesome!" squealed Sarah. "All you guys have to do is eat dinner here. Of course, if you want to do more, you totally can." She winked and giggled as Blossom groaned.

"Blossom, call me tomorrow and tell me all about it!" Kelly said as she and Sarah started to walk away. "Or email me when you get home. Bye!"

Brick and Blossom looked at each other and walked into the restaurant.

* * *

It was 7:15 PM on a Saturday night. Blossom and Brick had been in the restaurant for only ten minutes, and so far haven't spoken a word to each other. It took all of Blossom's strength not to slaughter Brick as he ate his steak as loudly as he could, just to annoy her. After what seemed like forever, at 7:25 Blossom paid the waiter and she and Brick flew out of the restaurant and back home as fast as they could. When she got home, she sent Sarah and Kelly an email saying "Don't talk to me at school on Monday." She and Brick never spoke about it afterwards; not that they ever spoke to begin with, as they're worst enemies. But every time they fought from that day on, the fights were more tense and more brutal.

The End

_**A/N: The moral of the story? Just because I said "will there be love?" in the summary doesn't mean the answer is yes. XD Please review!**_


End file.
